Just Think How Many Times He's Seen Himself Naked
}} Durkon argues with his spiritual captor about the necessity of holding him. Cast * Durkon Thundershield (also as vampire and as spirit) ◀ ▶ * "Durkon" ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Hoskin ◀ ▶ * Thirden ◀ ▶ * Kandro ◀ ▶ * Shirra Copperbottom ◀ ▶ * Durkon's Aunt ◀ ▶ * Logann Brightstone ▶ * Amyth ▶ * Shirra's Husband ▶ Transcript "Durkon" performs a ritual with Malack's Staff in a magic circle. Durkon recalls his youth. Logann: Ha! I scored two Thunderclaps! Boom! Durkon: Nuh uh! Tha rules say ye haf ta make a Raincloud ‘fore ye can roll a Thunderclap! "Durkon": So, what now you see something and a memory just pops up? Durkon: Aye, tha’s how memory works. Durkon's Aunt: Come on, it’s time ta go home, sweetie. Ye can play Smite Tha Tree wit yer Cousin Durkon next time. Logann: Awww, Ma! I was just aboot ta win! Durkon: Na, ye were nae! Ye need a Raincloud first! Hoskin: Another excellent meal, Sigdi. Are ye sure ye werenae tha army’s secret gourmet chef? Sigdi: Ha ha, no way! I could barely boil water ‘fore I had Durkon. Sigdi: Had ta learn ta cook an’ learn how to do everythin’ left-handed at tha same time! "Durkon": Another dinner party memory? How many of these did your mother host? Durkon: Hunnerds. One e’ery other Wednesday night fer me whole lifetime. "Durkon": With the same five people?? Durkon: An’ thar mates an’ kids, aye. "Durkon": Ugh. That’s gonna get old fast. Durkon: Yer welcome ta release me an’ go back to where’er ye came from, if’n it’s a bother. "Durkon": I wish. No, I’m afraid we’re stuck with each other, dwarf. "Durkon": My mistress has an immediate need for a cleric of your power. "Durkon": Most priests of your level aren’t foolish enough to fall to undeath—much less a type that retains spellcasting. "Durkon": Your death was Hel’s lucky break. Durkon: Why cannae she just raise her own clerics from 1st level, like all tha other gods manage? "Durkon": She’s tried! Every time she bequeaths clerical powers on some clever ghast or wight, some party of heroes crushes it as the final boss of a low-level dungeon! Durkon: So you think tha makes ye justified in wearin’ me body like a glorified magic item? "Durkon": My mission justifies everything, thanks, though you won’t understand why until it’s too late. "Durkon": And frankly, if you didn’t want your private memories ransacked, you shouldn’t have formed them in the first place! Durkon: Och, yeah, what was I thinkin’ doin’ all tha thinkin’. "Durkon": Exactly! D&D Context * Malack's staff in the first panel appears be contained with in a Magic Circle. * Durkon is of the Lawful Good alignment, which can be seen expressed in his youth as his insistence on a strict interpretation of the game rules. * As "Durkon" points out, many undead types in D&D do not retain the powers they had in life. Skeltons, zombies, ghouls and wights all lose whatever spellcasting abilities they had. Vampires, Ghosts, Liches, and Mummy Lords, for example retain their powers. Trivia * First mention of Sigdi's weekly dinner nights. * The game the children play continues the running gag whereby the dwarves have an irrational fear of trees. * This is the first appearance of Durkon's cousin Logann, his little sister Amyth and Shirra's husband. Logann is not named until #1088, and his last name given in #1175. Amyth is named in a bonus strip in Utterly Dwarfed. * The text around the Magic Circle, when decoded from Blambot's Dwarven Spirits font, reads: "Still wasting your time decoding this there are no secret messages" External Links * 962}} View the comic * 371274}} View the discussion thread Category:To Tinkertown